


Busted

by wholehearted



Series: Soulmates [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex is caught, Established Relationship, Family, Loud Mouth Kyle, Loving boyfriends, M/M, RNM group of lunatics, Soulmates, Sunday Night Dinners, Telekinesis, friends - Freeform, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholehearted/pseuds/wholehearted
Summary: Sunday night dinner...with a twist.ORKyle has a big mouth.





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalazarTipton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/gifts).



> This is another glimpse into Michael and Alex's life after finding the _Book of Fates_ and completed the soulbonding ritual. A tiny addition to the **Soulmate** series. 
> 
> Btw, I had no intentions to write this until SalazarTipton asked the question in one of the other fic comments. I just couldn't not do it, ya know? 😊
> 
> Betaed by BeStillMySlashyHeart. Thank you so much lovely friend! 😘
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ❤️

**Kyle**

Alex is in the kitchen dishing up dessert, the rest of them sitting around the table finishing their food. They started having Sunday night dinners together several months ago. Max, Liz, Kyle, Cam and Isobel, all at Alex and Michael’s cabin. 

Kyle shakes his head and squints his eyes. He could swear he just saw an ice cream scooper float through the air and into Alex’s hand. 

_ I must be drunk.  _

Michael is definitely outside gathering more wood for the fire. Kyle sips his whiskey and considers that he might need to actually drink some water at some point tonight. 

_ Did that jar of sprinkles just move? _

Kyle shakes his head again. He’s got to be cracking up. Michael is the only one with telekinesis and Alex is human, for godssake! 

Kyle has been working long shifts at the hospital, so maybe he’s just sleep deprived. That must be it. Plus, he’s been getting even less rest at home, because of Cam. He’s really glad she came back to Roswell and agreed to go on a date with him. That’d been six months ago now, and Kyle couldn’t be happier. Aside from the current hallucinations, that is. 

Kyle blinks several times when he’s positive he’s just seen that can of whipped cream slide across the counter, hands free!  _ What the hell?! _

Alcohol buzz firmly in place, he has no time to consider his words. He shouts across the room, “You’re using telekinesis!” 

The conversation abruptly stops, silverware clicking on plates, as everyone looks at Alex.  _ Oops _ . 

Kyle feels kind of bad for calling Alex out like that. Maybe he should’ve approached him one on one instead of hurling an accusation across the room? Oh well. He’s pretty tipsy and too surprised to feel guilty. 

”Uh...it’s Michael?” Alex’s face is beet red.

“He’s not even in the cabin, try again.” Kyle scowls in response to Alex’s lame answer. 

“Uh, so, the thing is….”

**Michael**

Michael is outside getting a cord of wood for the fireplace when a sense of irritation and discomfort pulses through their soulbond. Michael immediately sends love back down the invisible tether, figuring Iz is poking fun at Alex’s cooking again.  _ She _ needs _ to lay off him.  _

Michael walks into the cabin to cacophony of yelling and chattering. Everyone is hollering and asking questions to Alex. Michael sees Alex’s mouth pursed tight and eyes wide.  _ This won’t do. _ His love is obviously uncomfortable. 

“What’s going on?” Michael makes his voice boom over the caterwauling. 

They all turn to him and continue to yell. 

Michael drops the wood to the floor and crosses to the kitchen. He wraps an arm around Alex’s waist, holding him tight. Michael instantly feeling a sense of ease hum down their bond. 

Michael holds up his free hand to try and halt the onslaught of noise. 

“Stop! What’s going on?”

“ _ Soulmates?! _ ” Isobel screeches. 

“Soulbond?! ” Max barks, his tone incredulous.

The rest of the group gawks at them. 

Michael glances at Alex, they exchange an ‘oh shit’ look, before he addresses the group. 

“Fuck. Okay, about that…”

~~~

Three hours later everyone is exhausted, looking a bit shell-shocked, as they start to leave. They are still somewhat irritated, but overall understanding about Alex and Michael’s hesitance to share their newfound discovery. 

Max and Liz, eager to read all about the bonding ritual and try it, take the book with them. 

Iz seems kind of sad, and mumbles something about going to the Wild Pony as she quickly strides out of the cabin.  _ Seems like she’s been spending a lot of time there lately.  _

Cam and Kyle express their unadulterated joy at being humans and not having to deal with any of this bullshit. The two stroll hand in hand as they head toward their car. 

Michael and Alex are finally alone. Alex propped up against the closed door, Michael leaning into him. Their arms holding one another, foreheads pressed together. 

“That could’ve gone better.” Alex whispers into the silence. 

“Could it have? I dunno with our group of lunatics.” Alex’s laughter fills Michael with happiness and peace. 

“Maybe not. Well, they all know now.” Alex lets loose a slow breath. 

Michael shrugs and asks, “Wanna watch a movie?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 😊
> 
> Find me on tumblr (same user name or malex-allthehearteyes) and let's chat!


End file.
